La bufanda de Iván
by AgenteYumi
Summary: "¡No es como si me gustara!" gritó y se tiró sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos.   Yao tiene una deuda con el ruso por un pequeño accidente, lo cual le cuestiona que siente por él. Rusia x F!Yao.


Esta idea se me vino haciendo una bufanda blanca para un amigo que va a hacer cosplay de Rusia en unos meses. -A sabiendas de que yo voy de Yao xD-. .

Hetalia no me pertenece o entonces habría tanto yaoi que Kitayume tendría restricción por edad xD.

* * *

Hilo blanco. Los clavos del telar.  
-Tengo que terminarla-aru...- se animó.  
Puntada, puntada, puntada. Jalar lo que llevaba cosido para ver el largo. Con desesperación notó que era demasiado lenta para eso. Suspiró y continuó pasando el hilo blanco por el telar de clavos.  
Por mucho tiempo había tenido guardado ese hilo y ese telar, regalo de navidad de Kiku. Y vaya navidad la que pasó para que ese fuera su regalo.

_-¡Yao-san... tienes que...!_  
_El pequeño Kiku se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, abierta de imprevisto. Yao, en shock, apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con su ropa. Pero el dato estaba dado_  
_Por tres días no habló, hasta que Yao le llevó al doctor, quien le revisó las pupilas, los reflejos, la temperatura, el latido del corazón._  
_-Está perfectamente sano su hermanito._  
_Kiku abrió la boca y muy despacio, pronunció._  
_-Yao nii-chan es nee-chan y oculta sus pechos bajo vendas._  
_Sí, cuando el niño entró, ella estaba terminando de vendarse. Yao se sonrojó del modo tan natural en que había dicho todo._  
_Así que esa navidad, cuando abrió los regalos, encontró una tabla con un hueco en el medio y una hilera de postes a cada lado del hueco._  
_-Es un telar. Para que Yao haga bufandas.- explicó._  
_-No por ser mujer significa que me guste tejer-aru. ¿Hilo blanco-aru?  
-Las mujeres jóvenes hacen hilos de la nieve blanca. Solo así se logra un blanco prístino.- dijo Kiku, inocentemente.  
-Tienes una gran imaginación-aru.- sonrió._

Pero ahora lo hacía por necesidad. Tenía que pagarle esa deuda.  
Levantó la vista, del telar al espejo que estaba frente suyo. Miró la herida que tenía en la mejilla, recordatorio de porqué lo hacía. Y con mas esfuerzo continuó, aunque se le saltaran puntos o el hilo se le desenrrollara, eso no le detendría.  
-Iván...Iván-aru.- suspiró, notando que apenas llevaba la mitad del largo.

_-¿...Dar un paseo contigo-aru?_  
_-Por el bosque ¿Da?- dijo el ruso, sonriendo infantilmente. Yao se detuvo a pensar. Era inicios del invierno y el aguanieve podría provocar algún accidente. Por otro lado, ellos dos iban solos por el bosque... lo cual ya le daba cierto peligro y mas con alguien como el rubio._ _Aunque lo conocía desde el primer año de escuela y él siempre iba tras de ella, como un pollito tras su madre, lo cua le fastidiaba a veces, pero era de ayuda: nadie le haría daño con el ruso cerca._  
_-Bien-aru.- respondió._

_El bosque de pinos donde paseaban se veía de película, con todas las agujas verdes y la nieve como suaves plumas La vereda por donde paseaban apenas quería cubrirse de nieve, perola que había estaba café por la tierra. Iván volteó a ver a su acompañante. Sonrió._  
_-Yao se ve bien con el rojo._  
_-Lo mío parece mas bien complejo de Santa Claus-aru.- respondió. Llevaba abrigo rojo escarlata, bufanda rojo amapola y botas rojo vino. Su pantalón, sus guantes y sus orejeras eran negras.- Oye, mira... que flor curiosa-aru._  
_Se refería a una nochebuena, poinsettia o flor de navidad. El color rojizo le había atraido._  
_-Ah... ¿Entonces aquí quedó la que me dio Alfred?- se preguntó Iván.- Cuidado con..._  
_Yao sin querer había resbalado, pero antes de que azotara contra el piso, Iván había logrado envolverla en sus brazos._  
_Eso provocó que rodaran colina abajo, entre piedras y nieve cada vez mas compacta. La china sentía el abrazo, pero aterrada solo se preguntaba cuando caerían y también si su amigo estaría bien. Iván por el contrario solo se preocupaba porque ella estuviera intacta, sin importar cuanto daño se hiciera al caer._  
_Parecían siglos los segundos que duró su caida, hasta que la nieve les frenó. _  
_Temblaban, porque estaban mojados por la nieve, pero se negaban a separarse, preguntándose si estaban vivos aún. Fue ella quien se separó y se encontró con el infantil terror en los ojos de él. Su rostro cambió a un puchero similar al de un niño en medio de un berrinche._  
_-No pude proteger a Yao-Yao.- pronunció y su rostro se llenó de tristeza. La enorme mano le quitó la sangre de la herida que tenía en la cara. Yao la sostuvo contra su mejilla, unos segundos._  
_-Pudo ser peor-aru... de cualquier forma, estoy agradecida-aru.- le sonrió con dulzura._

El sonido de la aguja terminando otro punto. Cada vez menos.  
-De cualquier forma- se dijo, tratando de espantar el silencio de su cuarto- ¿Porqué hago esto-aru? ¿No sería mejor ir y comprarle algo en vez de hacer yo la bufanda-aru? ¡Es muy dificil-aru!  
Cerró los ojos y se tiró sobre su cama, enojada por ser tan torpe para algo que muchas chicas dominaban tan bien como el arte de una mirada precisa para atrapar al muchacho adecuado.  
Otra cosa que no le era sencilla. Pero era por una mirada había terminado en ese enredo.

_-¿Tu bufanda-aru?- preguntó, cuando se levantaron. La buscaron con la vista colina arriba, no podían subir por lo escarpado. Pero ni señas de la bufanda blanca del rubio. Y este se desanimaba cada vez más._  
_-La bufanda que me dio Yekaterina nee-sama cuando éramos niños- suspiró. Ella entendió su tristeza al ver sus ojos- No importa. Vamos de regreso._  
_-¿Puedes caminar bien-aru?_  
_-Me torcí el tobillo._  
_-Entonces apóyate en mí-aru- y decididamente guió un brazo de Iván alrededor de sus hombros. Aunque ambos se sonrojaron al hacerlo._

-¡NO ES COMO SI ME GUSTARA-ARU!- gritó, finalmente, contra la almohada, Kiku se asomó a la puerta.  
-Nee-sama, está lista la cena. ¿Nee-sama está cosiendo una bufanda?- señaló, sorprendido al mirar la madeja de estambre, rodada por el piso. La juntó y la enrolló otra vez.- ¿Porqué?  
-Tengo una deuda de honor-aru.- gimió, sin mostrar la cara. Kiku no sabía nada de su caida en el bosque y no quería que se diera cuenta.- Y debo pagarla-aru.  
-Coses terrible, nee-sama, te saltaste puntos enteros y la bufanda parece una maraña.  
Yao entonces volteó y vio que Kiku le deshacía los puntos, y con alarma notó que le dejaba apenas un pedazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
No estaría lista antes de Navidad.  
-Nee-sama puede ir a cenar mientras yo vuelvo a hacer la bufanda. Y en el botiquín hay yodo para esa herida.

-No es como si me gustara... no...-aru- se repetía, moviendo la sopa de fideos que había cocinado su hermano menor, sin comer apenas. Cuando creyó haber comido suficiente, se levantó y lavó los platos, todavía pensando. Tan distraida estaba que no escuchó a Kiku bajar y servirse otro plato.  
-¿Está bien?  
-S..sí-aru.  
-Debe ser alguien muy especial esa persona por la que Yao nee-sama hace esa bufanda, tanto que hace mal los puntos.  
Yao mostró una cara de enfado, dejando los platos y queriendo salir de la cocina, antes de que Kiku le revelara algo que ya sabía, peor no quería admitir.  
-Nee-sama... teje con cuidado, así terminarás mas pronto.

-3 metros y medio-aru- suspiró- Es la medida de la bufanda anterior, así que está bien-aru.  
La dobló y la puso en una caja para regalo, luego partió a la casa donde Alfred organizaba una fiesta por la navidad. Y la casa rebosaba de luz y adornos, además que a cinco cuadras se podía oír la bulla por el disfrute de los jóvenes reunidos.  
Suspiró y tocó el timbre.  
-¡Yao! ¡Que genial que pudiste venir!- dijo el anfitrión, abriendo la puerta- ¡Entra, baila y pásatela bien!  
-Gracias-aru.- dijo y entró, buscando entre todos los invitados al único que le interesaba.  
Con el paso de un soldado avanzó por la estancia y al llegar frente al mas alto, estiró los brazos, mostrandole el regalo. Giró la cabeza para no verlo.  
-¿Para mí?- ella asintió. Tomó la bolsa mientras a Yao se le encendía la cara en un rojo similar al de su vestido tradicional.  
-Yo sé... que no reemplaza la que tenías-aru. Por el valor sentimental-aru. Pero...quiero agradecerte otra vez-aru.  
-Pero ya no se te nota nada de lo que pasó.  
-Maquillaje-aru- respondió. Lo miró. Sonreía infantilmente, como siempre. Se puso la bufanda nueva y la abrazó. Ambos perdieron el aliento.  
-¡Hey, ya vieron donde están parados!- señaló François.  
"No puede ser...-aru" pensó ella, mirando temerosa hacia arriba.  
Error. Esa mirada la aprovechó Iván para tomar su cara y robarle un beso. Todos se rieron, felices por la parejita.  
-Gracias, Yao-Yao- le dijo al oido, cuando se separó de ella.- Esta sí la cuidaré mucho.  
Vaya Navidades las que pasaba...

* * *

¡Feliz navidad chicas :D!


End file.
